


Scent of a wild animal

by Kaguya-Hime (CrescentSparrow)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Futa Loli, Futanari, Inflation, Lolicon, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSparrow/pseuds/Kaguya-Hime
Summary: Chen comes home to play a game. She forgot her master's master is a manipulative woman (or youkai, but that's semantics and no one cares about that.)





	Scent of a wild animal

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: This is purely a work of fiction, and this is fanfiction. This work is for those who enjoy the fetish of lolis, futas, and futa lolis fucking milfs and/or curvy women. If you don't like it, it is PURELY your fault for clicking on it, and not my problem. This is basically a fetish fanfic featuring Touhou characters from the Touhou Project series.]

“I’m home!”

Chen walks through the front door and takes off her shoes, before bounding into the living room happily.

“I’m home, Lady Ran…?” Chen looks around curiously, slightly worried about her Master. Just then, a dark portal opens up next to her and Yukari leans forward, eyeing the Nekomata mischievously.

“You seem to be worried about something, Chen dear. What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, Lady Yukari. Where’s Lady Ran?”

“I had her step out to do some errands for today, she should be home in time to prepare dinner. Maybe I can help out with whatever you want?”

“Um, okay. Wanna play something, Lady Yukari?” Chen asks, sitting down on the nearest seat on the floor, looking at Yukari innocently. Yukari’s eyes lower, planning something in her head that she had wanted to try for a while.

“Sure thing. Why don’t you lay down on your stomach? I can play masseuse.” 

“Ma...soos? What’s that mean, Lady Yukari?”

“Just turn around and lie on your stomach, and relax Chen.”

Chen acquiesces and turns around, lying flat on her stomach, as Yukari drops her through a portal. As she opens another portal above where Chen was lying down, she catches the catgirl and lays her back down. Chen, now naked, is very confused and worried about what is going on. Yukari turned her over and inspected the girl’s nude body. Her soft, small breasts, rising and falling quickly due to her anxiety, her lithe, catlike body making her look extremely flexible. And upon her genitals, a flaccid penis and testicles, looking larger than an average male, both human and youkai.

“Um, Lady Yukari?” Chen asked worriedly, staring down at her new addition.

“Yes, dear? You have a question for me?”

“Why do I have a boy’s thing now? How did I…?”

“No need to worry about that, Chen. Let’s see if it works,” Yukari says in a pleased tone, leaning down towards Chen’s penis and wraps her fingers around it. The foreign feeling of pleasure causes Chen to squeak, shifting awkwardly as she unconsciously spreads her legs. Yukari took note of that as she strokes Chen’s member, smiling as it slowly starts getting hard.

“L-Lady Yukari, I feel weird. C-Can we play something else, please?” Chen asks in a apprehensive tone, trying to move away. Yukari grips Chen’s semi-hard dick in a death grip, looking at her with a annoyed glance. 

“You said we wanted to play, so I’m playing with you. Are you saying you don’t want to play with me anymore?” Yukari asked Chen in a dangerously low tone, her eyes narrowing down.

“I-I’m sorry, Lady Yukari! Please don’t be mad! I shouldn’t have said that, please forgive me!”

“Hmm… I don’t know,” Yukari commented dismissively, wagging the nekomata’s cock side to side. “Maybe I will, and maybe I won’t,” the gap youkai says, keeping her vice grip on Chen’s dick as she starts to stroke it rapidly, using her free hand to tightly grip her huge balls. Chen could do nothing but groan, covering her mouth to contain her hissing. To Chen, she hated when Yukari got like this, and Ran would step in to contain and cool her down, as Chen would often be the target of her tricks.

Chen whined as her cock kept growing and growing, growing to full mast. Yukari looked up and gasped softly, gawking at Chen’s now 22-inch member, throbbing along with Chen’s quickening heartbeat. 

Maybe I overdid it a bit, Yukari thought to herself. Originally, she planned to use an experimental drug she stole from Eirin, and a random penis she could procure from some man from the outside world and give Chen a dick and have her be constantly in heat, as she was quite on edge lately.

Chen, however, quivered at the sight of it, hyperventilating. Yukari stroked Chen’s arm and looked at her warmly.

“You have to breathe, Chen. Relax, this is not the end of the world.”

“Bu-But I won’t be able to fit into my panties anymore! What will Lady Ran think?!”

“She won’t think anything of it, ‘cause she won’t know.”

“But--”

“She won’t know, do you hear me, Chen?” Yukari suggested in a very threatening tone, staring daggers at the scared catgirl. Chen whines and fearfully nods, looking away. Yukari looks back at Chen’s throbbing tower, and notices the scent that she knew very well: The scent of an animal in heat. But this was different, it was extremely potent, much like an aphrodisiac. Yukari shifted her legs together, her pussy dripping wet and staining her lacy lingerie. She backs off into the portal that she leaned out from, and two more portals appear, one near Chen’s member, one next to Chen’s head, and one above Chen’s abdomen. The portal near Chen’s stomach region grabs the monster cock and lean it towards Chen’s head, the tip reaching her mouth, the one that was near her cock extends her lower body, Yukari’s dripping, hairy pussy and huge peach bottom flopping on the underside, and the one near Chen’s head Yukari’s head pops out and begins to lick the tip.

Chen mewls in a mix of fear and lust, her legs spreading wide as her balls grow in size, as the gravid orbs begin to churn semen rapidly. Yukari speeds up her ministrations as her hands strokes any area she can, and she kisses the tip, sticking her tongue inside the pisshole and her hips swivel and gyrate rapidly, her pussy juices covering most of the underside of Chen’s anaconda, causing the room to heavily reek of horny cat. Chen’s cock leaks globules of pre, filling the gap youkai’s mouth in it, causing her to swallow gulps of pre-cum lewdly. 

Yukari’s legs disappear into the portal, as it zips out of existence. Her hands release the gargantuan pole, causing it to stand vertically. A new portal reappears at the tip, and it sinks down slowly over Chen’s catdick. Yukari sucks in air, taking deep breaths as the portal reaches halfway down, stopping slowly. 

‘A bit...further, and it should be all the way in. I may have overdid the growth a bit,’ Yukari gritted her teeth and moved the portal all the way down to the base, gasping loudly as the portal completely engulfed the young nekomata’s monster meat pole, using her fan to mask her ahegao. Chen groaned as she grips the ground, her crimson nails scraping the wooden ground, leaving deep holes in them as the tightness of whatever is on the other side of the portal (or inside) is trying to milk her for her thick baby-making seed. 

“Lady Yukari, my pee’s coming out! Aaah!” Chen lets out a loud, screeching yowl as the pressure keeping her from orgasming lets up for just a bit, causing her to be pushed over the edge. Chen’s back arches hard as her mind goes white, cum gushing out of her cock in waves, making the portal shudder violently. Yukari clasps her hand over her mouth, moaning silently as she’s filled to the brim with kitty spunk. The sluttly gap youkai groans as her stomach quickly bulges, threatening to tear her violet ensemble by the seams. Yukari groans and gags as she feels something rising up her esophagus, and lurches forward as she vomits out the vast amounts of Chen’s cum, splattering all over the floor and the futon that Chen’s lying on.

Chen continues to moan and mewl as she pumps a few more huge wads of jizz, then a few more weak spurts before it stops. Chen lays flush on the futon, panting and gasping for air. Her gigantic girlcock is still hard, pulsing along with her accelerated heartbeat.

“Lady Yukari...my weenie’s still hard… W-What do I do?” Chen whimpered. Yukari slowly turned her attention to Chen, to keep her mind off of milking the hard pump inside her until she milks Chen dry, gathering as much willpower as she could. But something in the back of her mind is egging her to do one thing:

Keep fucking Chen.

Pound that cock until every single sperm is inside your womb.

Keep going, even if you burst, become one with Chen’s cock.

Yukari stared at Chen, who stared back with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety on her cute, round face.

“Um, Lady Yukari?”

Yukari only gave her a lewd, mischievous grin as she began to bounce the portal on Chen’s dick, over and over again for hours. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Ran entered the home, taking off her shoes at the door.

“Chen? Lady Yukari? I’m home.”

Ran walked to the kitchen, her ears perking up upon hearing a weird sound. She stops and looks around, turning her attention to a room that normally only Yukari would never allow anyone but herself and Yuyuko to enter. She sneakily makes her way to the door and leans her ear against it, tuning out the sounds of various fauna outside. Then, it’s clear what she hears next: The sounds of 2 people mating. A soft blush covers her smooth cheeks as she sighs in a mix of embarrassment and ambivalence. A soft, young voice is also heard, which catches the kitsune’s attention again. To Ran, it almost sounds familiar.

“Lady...Yukari...no… Lady Ran…”

Ran’s expressions changed from curiosity to extreme aggravation, as she rudely wrenched the sliding door open and took a step back as she got a read of the situation: Yukari lewdly bouncing on what appears to be a massive cock, attached to a crying, panting Chen.

“Forgive me Lady Yukari, but what the bloody hell are you doing to Chen?!” Ran shouted, as Yukari gazed at Ran, not stopping in her movements.

“O-Oh, Ran, you’re back,” Yukari mused to Ran, who’s clearly upset with her. “Don’t---Ahn! Don’t worry, I’ll give her back when I’m good and ready. Look, Ran, Chen has blessed me with her… huge offering,” Yukari says blissfully, happily stroking her stomach, bulging out like she was blessed with quintuplets. 

“Lady Yukari, please stop! Chen doesn’t want to do this anymore! Just look at her!” Ran angrily points to Chen, who is clearly out of it, only mindlessly calling out for her master as this point. Ran walks over to Yukari and lifts her up, pushing her out of the room and slamming the sliding door shut. 

“I will not let you back in, Lady Yukari! Please get some rest, I will make dinner soon!” Ran yelled, as the silhouette of Yukari groans and slowly walks back to her room. Ran places her fingers on the sides of her temples and massages them, trying to calm herself down. As she looks over to her familiar, she stares at the mammoth cock, still hard and pumping precum all down the length and the massive pumping orbs as the clear liquid gathers and stains the flooring.

“By the gods, Chen. What did she do to you?” Ran shyly walks over and gingerly touches Chen’s appendage, causing the girl to yelp in pain as her cock shudders and squirts out a small stream of cum, trailing down her member.

 

The curvaceous kitsune kneels down and crawls over to the broken girl and strokes her cheek lovingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it go away and make you feel better, alright? It’ll hurt for a bit, but I promise not to make it hurt too much,” Ran coos as she kneels in front of the colossal monster, pulling up her dress and moving the shawl aside to expose her plump, F cup breasts, gingerly rubbing her concave nipples. She wraps the mammaries around the girldick, licking up the shaft and around the tip, nibbling around the urethral hole, Chen moaning weakly as she grips the base, stroking softly.

“L...Lady Ran… I-I wanna feel good…” Chen looks at her master, her eyes void of nothing but lust, knowing nothing but the urge to breed. Ran looks back at her in understanding, willing to guide the catgirl.

“I know. Let Master do this for you, if only this once,” Ran says matronly as the busty fox woman’s hands and breasts glow a purple sheen as she begins stroking the massive futa cock with gusto, Ran’s lovely tits bouncing wildly upon Chen’s cock in a amazing display of paizuri. Chen stroked her cock faster, her small hips thrusting upwards rapidly, greatly anticipating the oncoming release of sperm, as her balls churn more cum faster than her body could recover, as Chen’s mind is filled with nothing but adrenaline-filled heat, ignoring her already spent and sore penis. 

“Lady Ran… white pee… coming!” Chen groaned, her cock swelling as her peehole pulsates, thick globs of pre flowing down and soaking the already stained futon, making the room reek of horny cat and dried cum as Ran continues her rapid ministrations, her nipples exposed and erect as they leak milk all over the kitty’s scratching post.

“Let it all out, my sweet familiar. I want it all, don’t leave any in your balls,” Ran urged Chen, as a couple of her tails reaching over and rubbing Chen’s throbbing testicles. Chen lets out a strained gasp as she’s brought to the edge of orgasm, making Ran bite her lip in excitement. Chen finally cums, blasting Ran in the face and boobs, coating her upper body completely in stinky Nekomata cum. Chen’s hips keep thrusting upward as the dick continuously pumps out more semen, her balls throbbing rapidly in an attempt to make more sperm. Chen kept imagining her huge weenie going inside her master, constantly mating her in a wave of heat.

Chen’s orgasm kept going for 10 minutes, until it finally tapered off. Chen’s member glows with a purple light, just like Ran’s breasts and hands as it begins to disappear, disintegrating into violet particles, leaving a bottomless, sleeping Chen on the futon, her cute puffy loli pussy exposed, dripping girlcum. Ran pants, her entire upper body glazed with sweat and dried futa cum, sighing with contentment.

“That takes care of that,” Ran says to herself, her face scrunching up from the scent of the room. “Gods, this room smells awful,” the kitsune sighs to herself, shaking her head. “It appears I have a lot more work to do."


End file.
